


Flies To Honey

by JotDown



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU multi-chapter, Alpha/Possesive Kuro, F/M, Female!Mahiru, If they don't kill each other, Lovethem, May be explicit later on, Ohthesetags, Ongoing tags as I go, Shipthesetwosohard, Someone buy Kuro a pillow finally, Still lazy AF, Vamp Family Love, don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotDown/pseuds/JotDown
Summary: Being over-involved with a bit of bad luck, Mahiru's entire life is turned upside down overnight. Maybe it's the black cat?





	1. In The Night

 Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to **Strike Tanaka.**

/

Mahiru ran—breaths came fast and hard; she was terrified.

_How do I always get myself into these situations?_

Desperate and scattered, all the girl could think about was the instinctive call to run like hell in the opposite direction. She could hear the heavy footfalls behind her taunting, so close!!!

“Eh? Don’t ya wanna play girlie?” She could imagine the lewd stare on her body…stripping her. She dug her heels in faster, ignoring the blinding pain in her left arm—

Slid under a barbed wire fence that nearly took her eye out—focus! Her adrenaline pumped through her veins like a boost of fearful ecstasy. 

With precious moments gained, she ducked into a dark side street—one way, near invisible in the sudden dark. She held her breath as the footfalls neared—passed?

_I got away? I got away!_

“Meow.”

Her heart melted as she dared forward, an upper story window making out a tiny shadow.

“Oh,” she breathed softly. “Hi kitty! Are you all alone here?” The cat blinked lazily—closed its eyes and mumbled a drowsy half-purr.

Mahiru blinked then wrinkled her nose. “Hey! Don’t be so rude, ya sleepy cat! Don’t you have anyone to look out for ya to teach ya some manners!?” The cat slowly opened bored eyes.

“…Oh…I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize—you don’t have a home, do you?” Peering closer she gasped, "Or a name?”

She swore the cat sighed.

“How about I call you….ah—let’s see….Kuro!” She snapped her fingers decidedly, a smug look crossing her face, “Now you can’t say you aren’t someone, which means you can learn manners.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small bell on string, “Here! It’s official! You have somewhere to belong.”

She deftly tied the bell around his neck gently.

She stood up dusting her self off, unnoticing her trembling had ceased. The cat’s eyes widened, then narrowed, considering.

“Now Kuro—”

A heavy hand on her shoulder ran her blood cold.

“Hiya girlie, we been lookin’ for ya.”

Screaming in terror, she shot herself forward, instinctively scooping Kuro up as she turned to face her tormentors.

“Don’t touch me, you pig!”

A grossly duo leered at her making her skin crawl. Broad medium builds with round stomachs, they turned her insides in nausea.

_They are going to rape me!_

She moved to grab her phone when the click of metal froze her. In the dim light, a cold silver reflected, making her flinch.

_A gun! Oh no…_

“Now, how about the three o’ us have a little _chat_?” He suddenly eyed Kuro’s limp form, “What, ya’ got a little pet now? Give me that scrawny runt!”

“No! I’ll never let you hurt Kuro!” The cat glanced up casually, masking its surprise.

_She defends me?_

Amber eyes glinted savagely in the dark, the fierce determination to protect him; the cat felt his instincts stir. A growl rumbled in his chest—catching him off guard.

_How troublesome. I could just die._

The next moments were a blur—the girl turned and the man bellowed, “You stupid little bitch, I’ll kill you and that mangy cat. I’ll fuck you while you’re choking on your own blood!”

“NO!”

She pivoted and the next thing she knew white hot pain glazed her left hip. She curled protectively around the small black feline as she crashed to the ground.

Gasping, her vision wobbled as she panted. _God? Am I dying?_

She felt warmth trickling from the corner of her mouth. _Blood_.

A dark chuckle drove her through the pain. She shot to her knees with a grunt. Turning, she pressed herself against the wall at her back. She shakily pulled herself to her feet—bracing an arm against the brick, leaning heavily on it.

“Fuck you!" she hissed angrily, pulling Kuro into her chest. Eyes darting to the right, she quickly dropped the cat, “Run Kuro! Now!”

The cat calmly stared at the men from where he had landed, red eyes speculating.

Mahiru grimaced as the man took a step towards her. Rapidly blinking, she tried to prevent the darkness from closing in.

“Ohhhh, _no_ ma’am. I want you awake for what I got planned.” He sniggered drawing closer, “Let’s get started, huh—I’ll rip that roadkill up after I’m done with you. Let him watch!”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she begged, “Pl-please, Kuro. I don’t want you to die.”

A pop. Mahiru's hearing suddenly tinny—then

“If I watch anymore of this I’ll die.”

Angry confusion, “Hey! Who are you supposed to be?! That girl is ours, buddy! We found her first!”

“Tch, please, as if it's any of my business. As long as she doesn’t—”

“Kuro?” A soft whimper of relief.

Dark blues and greens warped her vision—the outline of a chain connecting her to someone. The stranger’s back was to her, his hands in his pockets—figure hunched and lounging. Her heart fluttered as she felt his full attention on her.

Saw the lazy inhale and exhale of a sleekly muscled back— "Oh, you _are_ exhausting already. Suppose it can’t be helped now.” His stance shifted offensively. The movement flowing with comfortable familiarity.

“Guess you _can’t_ have her after all.”

Mahiru tried to make sense of the next few moments, but screams of agony had her curling into the wall. Two distinctive heavy thuds later, and then silence. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Graceful and light footsteps approached her.

“Well, that was annoying. You just had to be chased in my direction didn’t you? Had to be _kind_ and name me? Say it outloud? Look at the mess you are in now—” a low hiss as he stopped inches from her, “bound to _me_.”

An open-heavy palm smacked the wall centimeters to the right of her head. A large body crowded her—making her feel small and feminine; tiny and so very breakable.

“My poor little _almost_ Eve. You gave it your all didn’t you? To what end did you come trying to play heroine? You are _injured_. Bleeding. What a bothersome little girl.”

Anger rose in her. She clutched his jacket, hissing at the warmth radiating off him.

“Y-y-you jerk!” her fading eyesight could only make out gleaming red, “I-I don’t care if you are mad I-I couldn’t just let them hurt a little cat or _whatever_ you are! I—” her rant cut as she whimpered in pain.

A strong arm came around her waist gently—a careful hand cradled her hurting left arm, his cheek dipped; mouth sliding into her ear. A chilling cold jittered down her neck into her spine. She whimpered again loudly—a plea.

“Loyalty is something I respect.” His baritone murmured deeply, “I value it so much I could die. You bound me—but in return I will give you my boon. Just know, that for saving your life I will no longer be in control of my actions. You are fully responsible for this outcome—I have decided _you_ are just enough of a tolerable hassle to be my Eve.”

Her eyes widened as she felt the warning point of teeth at her throat.

Nearly mewing in fright, Mahiru cowered back with nowhere to go.

“K-K-Kuro _please_ I-I-I’m s-s-” she sobbed pitifully, “I—”

A rumbling growl rocked her body and she twisted her neck away. Coolly heated eyes raked over the bare and intimate flesh.

“Yes, I am _Kuro_. And we have a deal. I am now yours to _command_.” Fangs teased her skin, “ _Meow_.”

Dazed, her body numbing by the second, she didn’t feel the puncture when it finally came. Could not feel the feverish drawing of her blood into his hungry mouth. With a final quick pull, he gently detached. He laved his tongue tenderly over the wound. Stopping after a few breathless moments, he moved upwards—his warm breath made her skin prickle in awareness.

He grazed her earlobe with his mouth—possessively and hotly. She felt the crazed-wild smirk he whispered, “It is done, my Eve. I am yours, but you are _mine_. I’ve not been so tired in a long time. Come, I find this place more than I can stand now. So _tedious._ ”

Her body felt as if it were trapped in a fire burning so hot it burned clear—frigid against her. Shock colored her world and suddenly her knees were failing. Someone sighed as strong arms were catching her. She was lifted high, tucked securely against a broad chest. Her head lolled into the curve of masculine neck. His scent twined around her, dangerous—dark. Earthy and rich—soil and forest.

“Smells…n-n-nice,” she murmured.

“L-l-li-" A gut-wrenching whimper broke her jumbled words. Her vision was entirely gone. She could feel herself slipping away.

Almost, she could hear a gruff concern which broke the monotone of prior, “You better not be trying to die yet, Eve. I won’t allow it.”

She was floating. Feather light and fuzzy she furrowed her brow. Annoyance buzzed.

_D-d-don’t t-tell me wh…what to do you rude…c-cat._

Then she was gone.


	2. Instinctive Notions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Hope you enjoy!

/

_In. Out. In—Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba—_

Oxygen flows with each lazy pull into her lungs. Quick bursts of light dance and vibrate behind her eyelids—she feels lethargic, heavy; bone-weary fatigue.

Shifts— _Pain._

Faint echoes of agony tantalize—ghosts up and down her frame as if someone is raking nails teasingly along her back. Shudders, arches—an instinctive curling of her spine. Her mind unfolds, a damaged flower. _Flashes_ of…of—

 _Flying_ —rhythmic dips and rises, rocking her in the darkness. Pale moonlight and _soaring_ and cold— _cold_ air. An undercurrent of _power_ —power she did not fear.

Could not. It buoyed her up; kept her aloft. Anchored in a gentle strength; strong arms and a cautious force of pressure on her side. A growl to her whimper.

Then, it all stops. Boots against asphalt—a brush of a nose into her hair; snuffling. A quiet sneeze—

“Yep, this is us.” A dully proud affirmation. Keys jingle against wood.

 _Click_. A front door opens—shuts. The motion dizzying.

Footsteps, light and sure of their direction. _Softness_.

A bed—luxurious for a reason unknown, but after _rough_ and _concrete_ and _blood_ —a bloom of fear in the back of her throat. Liquid slides down her cheeks; on the brink of consciousness, she can only respond as base instinct calls.

 _Sigh_.

“ _Hush_.” The power hedges— _somewhere_ above, hovering, an unsure hand. Nerves dressed in harshness whispers, “I know you are hurting, but you’ve only belonged to me for less than an hour, don’t cry on me already. It’s bothersome. But—” A large hand cupping her cheek, its tone hardens, begrudgingly, “as I have already told you, I will not let you die, Eve of _mine_.”

A whisper of cloth sliding—the _whoosh_ of fabric hitting the ground.

“Do me a favor okay? Don’t go getting pissy about your modesty later. I assure you, this is utterly necessary.”

Efficient touches, gentle caressing hands. She is so _hot_ —

“Aw, _great_. You are burning up. How did you get a fever so quickly? How are humans so cruel, and yet so fragile?”

 _Humans?_ The first sentient thought to cross her mind.

 _What…_ Hisses as arctic ointment brushes against her skin. Her thoughts fly away and all she can do is _feel_ again. A whine escapes her throat—her body presses backwards to no avail. Its… _his_ power is unyielding.

“Trust me, it _smells_ as bad to me as it _feels_ to you.”

Moments pass and little by little relief trickles in. Mind and body and spirit—her entire self is cocooned in a sleepy warmth. A siren’s song. Gruff words muddle with a rumbling baritone until all she knows is the constant vibrating timber of his voice.

After a mere moment, or an entire spell, he pauses. Faintly, she hears plastic carelessly rattling—a muffled slam of a box. His dark presence over her once more—this was a dangerous male. Large palms carefully cradled beneath her shoulder blades, drawing her up, _up—_

A pointed nose touches her cheek—he is so sudden. So _close_.

Trails a path down to her ear, a jump of adrenaline as her hairs stand on end. Mocking and genuine confusion, “So utterly helpless. What am I supposed to do with _you_?” A hot mouth closing around her earlobe as she _keens_ , “Oh well, no use fighting it. Guess you’ll just have to get used to me.” A possessive tongue drags blatantly across her skin—each long, slow, drag pulling whimpers of _something_ from her; emotions she cannot comprehend in her state.

A lazy, dark chuckle buzzes in the air—surrounding her until all she knows is him.

“I’ll take from you, so you can take from me. I promise, this time, when I _bite_ you’ll feel more than pain. You deserve a little pleasure too, right?” He smirks against her pulse point, “You are my heroine after all.”

Fangs had sunk into her skin. Pointed teeth—inhumanly sharp. She gasps and then— _euphoria_. The effects of his bite are immediate and stunning. Her mouth parts in a silent scream as she is thrown into a high so intense, her body jerks as if injected with pure adrenaline. Her arms twine around his neck, and she is helpless against the rolling arch of her body as her head lolls—allowing direct access. He drinks from her briefly but _relishes_ her.

He pulls away on a strained gasp, rests in the hollow of her throat as he pants, “Fuck. _Fuck_. This is _bad_. Why do you taste so _fucking_ good?! You are so sweet.” A shuddering sigh against her skin, as his tongue languidly sweeps across the newly re-opened wound, “Maybe you’re even more worrisome than I imagined possible.”

A deft twist had their positions switched—cradled to a bare chest she sighs breathlessly into his neck.

_Familiar, earthy darkness—rich soil in a midnight forest._

Tiny fingers curl against pale skin—nuzzling and then stillness.

In the dark, excited red eyes peer at the ceiling above. A claiming rumble shakes his body and fizzles in the air about them—even he is caught unawares.

“I can’t believe this,” he mutters, “what are on Earth have you gotten us into, kid? I’ve never reacted…” words failing him, he closes his eyes, too tired to bother anymore. “…I can tell you this much, you and I will _die_ before we ever get along.” There is an echo of sorrow in his whispered words, “But...you are safe, now. I will be protecting you from now on.”

Shadowy blues and greens helix around the dozing two. Chaining and freeing—healing energy binding their unbalanced destinies even tighter.

/

In another place—a cat preens. Swirling red eyes glint as it cackles, “ _Red string! Red string!”_

It holds in a grasp without fingers, a sign of truth, ‘Mahiru—Level 0’.

“It began before it began! Let’s see! Let’s see! Let’s…see…” it whispers—unendingly looping in its cartoon prison.

 _Fate. Fate. Fate_.


	3. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Here is a long one for you guys, sorry for the delay. I’m working on a bunch of other stories, and well, _life_ , you know. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Ja ne!

/

 _Jingle_. _Jingle_.

Weak and diluted, light slowly filters under—then through, curling dark eyelashes. Beyond their brief, sweeping protection, defenseless honeyed eyes flutter in annoyance at its infiltration. It delves deeper, seeping into skin, tissue, and bone. A chain reaction—electrical impulses flow up and down a microscopic current. Pale fingers curled, rounded nails lightly grazing; a right foot twitches, and finally, two hazy eyes cracked open.

 _Jingle_ …

A light, feminine moan, warbled through the air, and it took a moment for her mind to place the sound of her own voice.

_Where…am I?_

Forcing her eyes open fully, Mahiru hissed softly against the bombardment of sensation. Her whole body ached, leaden and stiff. Phantom and fleeting, her muscles spasming against the twinge of faraway pain. Quivering forearms braced; pressing downward, her weirdly sensitive ears heard the creak of the springs in her mattress as she hauled her body up into a sitting position.

Disoriented, her fuzzy eyes recognized the layout of her surroundings. Her room—the arrangement of furniture and minimal knickknacks familiar and comforting.

Simple.

Eyebrows scrunching, she raised her left hand and stared at the open palm in confusion. Trailing down past her wrist and forearm, her neck slightly swiveling as her eyes continued up to the naked skin of her shoulder, only stopping at the sudden pop of color in the form of a thin strip of red fabric.

Her eyes narrowed, baffled. Then—

“Why…why am I in just my bra?” The words were hoarse, barely a whisper. Her voice sounding hollow, and her throat dry, as if she had stood open-mouthed in a desert for a long time.

Her question went unanswered, but suddenly her cheeks were ablaze. Miffed, and a bit upset, but not quite sure _why_ , she shook her head gently to clear her jumbled thoughts. She slowly dropped her legs to the hardwood floor, hesitantly putting weight on her wobbly limbs. She bent her knees slightly, testing her balance. After a moment, she was fully upright and stretching cautiously, nearly whimpering at the pleasurable pain of her popping joints.

Rubbing her right eye, she moved in the direction of her window, eyes shooting wide as her fingers spread the blinds.

“ _Night time?!_ ”

Peering out, she took in the fading daylight in bewilderment.

_Did I sleep the whole day? I don’t even remember going to bed…_

Head tilting thoughtfully, she turned and headed towards her bedroom door. On the way out, she spotted her cellphone on the ground. Alarmed at its careless placement, she scooped it up, thumb tapping gently to wake the device.

“It—it's…. Saturday? 5:45 PM?! No way…”

Baffled, she shakily lowered the screen from her face.  Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of her medicine kit sitting haphazardly on her desk. Only then did she feel the pull of medical tape against her body—the lingering smell of stale ointment.

_What happened to me???_

Desperate to quell the rising panic, she decided to start simple. “First, a drink—” her eyes caught sight of her naked torso, “…Ah…no, first a _shirt_. Then, water and then—”

Her rambling mantra cut short when her right toes sank into a disheveled, fur-covered _something_.

Nearly frightened out of her skin, she jumped back—a startled yelp catching in her throat. More embarrassed heat creeping into her cheeks when her frazzled mind finally caught up.

Hand slapping her forehead, she sighed jerkily, “ _A jacket_. Calm down, stupid. It’s just a piece of clothing.”

 Squatting down, she idly fondled the mysterious fabric, “This isn’t mine—” she grabbed the large dark blue coat and stood back up. In the fading twilight, she could see a black undershirt rolled up inside it messily. Separating the fabrics, she pondered, “…Uncle’s neither. He wouldn’t wear—”

The sudden tinkling of a bell made her freeze.

_This isn’t Uncle’s style, but…maybe it is someone else’s…someone who is a stranger._

“A stranger!” she whispered harshly. Eyes widening in fear, she whipped around to face her cracked bedroom door. She didn’t allow herself to think as she hurriedly draped the jacket over her desk chair. Gripping the foreign t-shirt, she yanked it harshly over her head. A seed of horror growing inside her as it fell to her mid-thigh, completely covering the cotton shorts she wore. The shirt was too big for her—a slice of her shoulder revealed as it slipped down.

 _Definitely a man’s shirt_.

“Now is not the time, girl. Snap out of it!” chastising herself, she tip-toed to the door. There was nothing but shadows in the windowless hallway.

“You can do this, Mahiru!” A hollow bravery she didn’t truly feel. She pushed on anyways, and soon found herself moving quickly through the darkness. Her hand slid across the wall as she moved, fingers suddenly closing around the familiar handle of her broom. She never left it laying out, she always returned it to the pantry when she was done cleaning—

“…Unless...I didn’t finish.” Confusion growing by the second, she tried to think, “Oh…that’s right. I was cleaning at some point yesterday. I—” another _jingle jingle_ halted her train of thought.

Gripping the pitiful wooden weapon tighter, she edged towards the open space of the living room. Heart thundering, she flipped on the lights simultaneously as she ran in like a conquering warrior into the now vibrantly illuminated room.

Her attack scream died in her throat when she came face-to-face with her ‘intruder’. Incredulously, she stared into the sleepy eyes of an annoyed cat.

Mahiru tried to swallow the laughter—but it rose, bubbling out in half-hysterical giggles. By the looks of it, she had disturbed the snoozing feline’s beauty sleep. Crouching down, broom leaning into the crook of her arm, she giggled maddeningly into her hands, “First, a jacket. Now, a freaking _cat_. You are going insane, girl. Maybe Sakuya and the guys are right. Maybe, you _have_ been alone too long.”

She heard shifting behind her, the bell tinkling happily along with the movements. She knew that bell, could pick its merry tune out in a roomful of the things. She had had it as long as she could remember—since before the accident—wait…when had she...

 _Wait_.

Carefully, she stood up. Back rigid—goosebumps spreading across her body, she felt her scalp prickle in warning. Hair follicles, along her neck and arms, came alive as each tiny muscle reflexively responded to the electric fear; instinctive and ancient knowledge passed down. _Danger_. A threat.

 With frightening clarity, her missing night and day came back to her. She _had_ been cleaning. She _had_ left the broom in the hall. She was going to be gone for just an hour, just enough time to meet up with the guys and do some last-minute shopping to prepare for the cultural festival at school. They had told her she was taking on too much, but she had insisted. It was the simplest choice to make; no one else wanted to do the work, so _she_ would. She always did.

But she had never made it. On her way downtown, she had passed by some men lounging in the darkness of the streets. They had whistled at her—her uncomfortableness coloring her cheeks as she passed under each fluorescent street light. She had become increasingly nervous when the cat-calling had turned into suggestions much too inappropriate for a fifteen-year-old high school girl. Too rude and nasty for any female, really.

Speed-walking to jogging to _running_ when she realized they were chasing her. She had run from them for a long while before she lost them. And then, she found the black cat. The black cat who was _not_ just a black cat. The black cat that—

Brown eyes dilating, she slowly turned her head to peer over her right shoulder—

White-knuckled, her right hand trembled around the broom clenched in her fist. Slanted and bored, dark circles ringed the red eyes that met hers. Lazily, the eyes swept over her body—an awareness shuddering her frame. Long fingers, connected to large hands, stretched high over messy silvery-blue strands. Tall and broad; a bare chest and rippling muscles flowing into a toned abdomen.

An eyebrow cocked knowingly, “Cat got your tongue?"

“ _Kuro_ ," she breathed.

A small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, “Eve.”

He watched in mild amusement as the girl’s face paled in horrified recognition, “What are you doing out of bed—” A large, jaw cracking yawn punctuated his casual statement. A sliver of concern rose when the girl’s face seemed to ashen at the sight of his gleaming fangs, “you were pretty injured. Surely, you don’t want to wake up just yet. _I_ don’t that’s for sure.”

A long pause—Kuro’s battle trained eyes took in shivering, fatigued muscles and fading bruises. An analytical sweep confirmed the girl’s recovery; slow, but much faster than a normal human would be healing.

 _She’s wearing my shirt_. Audacious male pride rose in him at the discovery. He noticed the tautness of her body, as if she was stuck between flight or fight. Then, her nerves broke.

 _Fight it is_. Knees bent, calves bunching easily as his muscular legs shifted—prepared—

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” She swung the broom in a hard arch towards him, just missing—

Backflipping, landing to the left of her, his hand shot out, shackling her wrist. Using her own body’s momentum, he twirled her; meeting back-to-chest she fell into him stunned. Her left hand carefully restrained, he examined the broom in his right hand.

Mahiru choked on a fearful whine. Nonchalantly, “You are pretty violent, huh kid?” A quiet male chuckle vibrated against her back, “You got me spooked for sure. I’m _shaking_ in my boots.”

Kuro’s head turned above her own, considering the blind-covered windows, “Suns too low, guess you don’t even have _that_.”

Anger rose above her fear—she couldn’t believe his _gall_. Mouth opening, she bared her teeth in a show of aggression, “Let go of me, you dumb cat! You have no right to touch me!”

Kuro’s eyes widened in disbelief as round, blunted human teeth sank deep into his arm. Releasing her out of surprise, he raised his head silently as the girl scrambled past the coffee-table and skirted around the couch. He followed her gaze—eyes alighting on the poor broom, now snapped clean in two.

Ruefully, he shook his head, allowing a smirk to bloom slowly across his face. Eyes glowing in dark amusement, he dropped the abused cleaning tool to the floor. Slowly, making sure the girl’s attention was on him, he raised his bleeding arm to his lips. Unblinking red eyes gleamed as he languidly swiped his tongue over the superficial wound.

“You bit _me_ , of all people?” His head canted to the left—

_Pop._

Then, to the right—

 _Pop_.

The tendons in his neck cracking ominously. The temperature in the room seemed to plummet, and Mahiru squeaked in fear as he took a small, yet solid step towards her.

“Well, color me surprised. You got guts, I’ll give you that. But—” he took another step forwards, “you shouldn’t go around biting people that can bite back—,” he quirked a smile, allowing a fang to hang over his lip purposefully, “ _much_ harder than you, little girl. Especially, not a vampire.”

Mahiru didn’t know whether to laugh or to sob outright. Of course, he was a vampire. _Of course._ She _hated_ complicated things, and this—this was a hell of a complication.

“Fuck.”

Backpedaling frantically, even as he matched her retreat step-for-step, unhurried—the egotistical jerk. She allowed her fear to drive her into the bathroom. Screeching in terror, she slammed and locked the door behind her. Backing away from the door, she collapsed against the far wall, in-between the toilet and the tub.

“I’m such an idiot!” she moaned into her knees, huddling in anxious misery.

A polite tap against the door had her head shooting back up in alarm, “Occupied!”

An awkward pause, “Eve? Can I ask you a question?”

Dumbfounded by the turn of events, she nervously clenched the hem of her borrowed shirt—

“ _Great_.” she hissed, “Perfect. I’m wearing his shirt!!!”

“Ah, yeah, you are.” He readily supplied through the door, “Not that I mind. You look quite cozy in it. If I had known you would be okay with it, I would have dressed you in that instead. Although—” she could practically _see_ his smirk through the wood separating them, “I do like that little red binding too.”

“It is called a _bra_ , you pervert!”

“Bet you won’t say that to my face.”

“Oh yeah—well…” she shook her head furiously, “Never mind! Just…just go away!”

“Rude too,” he muttered to himself, “I knew you’d be bothersome. Anyways, my question?”

“For Heaven’s sake, _what_?!”

He didn’t speak for a minute, as if trying to delicately word his question, “Why did you run into the bathroom? You could have tried for the front door.” Mahiru wanted to bang her head against the tub, “I…I don’t know, okay?!” Mortified and scared, she could only whisper, “I…I was scared. I just… _did_.”

“Scared, huh? Is that why you bit me?”

Rising to her feet she yelled through the door, a vein in her temple throbbing, “I bit you because you were acting like a jerk!”

“You attacked me first. I was simply defending myself against a housewife’s broom.”

“I am NOT a housewife! You don’t even know me!”

She could feel him pressing closer against the door, familiar dark energy thrumming, “I will.”

Something about that simple phrase set her mind into a full-blown panic. Casting her eyes wildly about the small interior, her eyes greedily drank in the sight of the window.

 _Salvation_. Her mind whispered giddily.

“Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why didn’t you think of that before!” She ran forward, quickly unlocking the latch—

His voice rang out, cold—warningly, “Whatever you are about to try. Don’t.”

Freezing, she turned to glare at the door hatefully. She refused to speak to him anymore. She went to slide the window up, when the door suddenly groaned behind her—stopping, she gaped at it in abject horror.

“This is _one_ finger.” The groaning wood strained against the pressure—

She shoved frantically against the window, “Open you damn thing!”

The force stopped pushing against the door, “Do you understand, Eve of mine? I have been able to come in this entire time, I am trying to be polite.”

“Fuck you!” Finally, with another frenzied shove, the window allowed itself to be pushed up a fraction, but refused to budge another inch, “Oh, come _on_!”

“Okay, have it your way. Can’t say I didn’t try. I’m coming in, Eve.”

“My name—” She threw herself forward, grunting as she heaved herself up towards that sweet, sweet, glimpse of freedom, “is not Eve! It's—” She wiggled, red-faced, “Ma—” grunting, “Hi—” So, so, _close_ , “—Ru! Mahiru! Got it, you jerk cat?!” Her front half forced its way through just as she heard the doorknob turn ferociously; wood splintering with the motion as it clanked to the floor.

Panicked beyond words, she jerked and pushed against the outside paneling as the door swung open. For a moment, she allowed herself to believe she would make it, but just as she was sliding free—a band of steel wrapped around her falling middle.

He pulled her back through the window—her bucking frame supported with one arm as he smoothly slid the window shut.

“NO! NO! NO!” She writhed against him, nails finding no purchase even as she tried to scratch him—anything to get free. Somehow, he managed to calmly turn her flailing body around in his grasp, wrapping his arm around her thighs and hoisting her up and over his shoulder. Turning, he headed back the way she had run.

Tears blurring her vision, she pounded against his back fitfully.

“Calm down, would you? I—” She pulled on his hair, shrieking, “ _Let me go! Let me go! Let me_ —”

A meaningfully placed slap had her choking on her demanding words. Pain registered—her answering wail was both a sob and a shriek of indignant female disbelief.

He had actually _spanked_ her.

Her right butt cheek throbbed in agony as his growl permeated the air, “That is _enough_ , Mahiru.”

Maybe it was the quiet fury in his words—the rumble of her name as he spoke it for the first time; or the shock of physical pain—no matter how brief. Whatever the cause, she was reduced to a limp, sobbing mess over his shoulder. The fight draining from her completely.

Her whimpering grew louder as he collapsed onto her sofa, forcing her to straddle his legs as he manhandled her into the position he wanted. Collecting both of her wrists in one hand, his scarlet eyes took in her violently trembling form—quivering bottom lip and clenched eyes. Fat tears leaked from her long eyelashes, and her breaths came in harsh, quick pants.

His eyes widened in alarm—she was going to faint at this rate.

Gently, he reached out, sliding his hand through her hair until it came to rest at the base of her skull.

“Mahiru—”

“N-n-no!” she mewled, back arching away futilely, “I—I won’t let you! _Don’t touch me_!!!”

Eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened as her words clicked in his mind. “Fuck.” He muttered, “No—I would _never_ —”

Realizing that words would not reach her in this state, he did the only thing he knew to do. He pushed her tear-stained face into his neck, wrapping both arms around her back. He growled—low and strong. Standing, he gently rocked her in his arms as he walked slowly around the room. Almost instantly, her arms wound around his neck as she cried hysterically into him. Long minutes passed, and still she cried.

Patiently, he walked the same path until her cries finally began to diminish. He sat down in the same spot; this time she was yielding and pliant against him. Worn out from crying, and still weak from the previous night, she could only sniffle and hiccup wetly into his neck.

An aggravated sigh blew past her ears—whimpering pitifully in response she wrapped her arms tighter around him. His hand tentatively stroked down her back gently.

“Mahiru— _listen_ to me. I may be a vampire. I may be a _bastard_ , but—” he sucked in a steadying breath, “I would _never_ force an unwilling female. That isn’t even on my mind, okay? Fuck, you are my Eve. I couldn’t hurt you, even _if_ I wanted to—” he felt the shudder as it shook down her spine, “—and I _don’t_ want to.”

He pushed her backwards, gently unclasping her death grip on his neck, “Just breathe, okay? Calm down and breathe for me.”

Her eyes slowly opened, and Kuro nearly cursed as his heart twisted painfully at the sight. An organ he thought long dead.

She hiccupped, nodding jerkily. He sat quietly, minding his own breathing so that she would unconsciously copy him. He could feel the lingering terror through their new bond—it took more restraint then he cared to admit to not track down that human _scum_ and murder them. If it wasn’t for—he shook his head internally; now was not the time to think of that.

One last shuddering sigh, and she quieted completely. The only sign of her distress an occasional full body tremor.

She shifted awkwardly in his lap—unsure. Raising uncertain and watery eyes, she hesitantly met his.

“K-Kuro…I… last night—they almost…”

Kuro’s red eyes narrowed, “But they didn’t. And they never will. You were smarter than them, you evaded them efficiently and resourcefully.” He allowed a half-smirk to curl his mouth, “—And you _survived_. Even tried to save a stray cat.” His smile grew when she gave a small, watery laugh. “You had more insight and intelligence in your little finger than those two worthless shitheads had put together.”

Mahiru blushed, looking down, “I—I didn’t think about it like that. I just ran away.” A hint of shame creeping into her voice, “I couldn’t even protect—” She yelped when he jiggled his knees suddenly, glaring at the now reclining, smirking vampire. Hands behind his head, he was the picture of ease, as if he hadn’t just spent a lengthy time stalking, and then calming, her down.

“Maybe not physically, but you were willing to take a bullet for a complete stranger, even if that stranger was just a cat. What you did—” his right arm extended, gently ghosting down her side until it came to hover over her left hip. His expression darkened, something wicked flashing too quick in his eyes, “was foolish, but not something I take lightly. It is why I contracted with you. It is not likely you would have survived otherwise.”

Heart thumping at the blunt statement, her head rose sharply. She opened her mouth to ask, but he waved away her unvoiced questions, “Later, alright? Man, you take a lot out of me. I’m exhausted.” He yawned widely, “And hungry. Would you make me some tea, too?”

Stunned by the quick turn in conversation, she could only nod dumbly, “Uhm—sure.”

He stood up with her in his arms, ignoring her squawk of surprise. He made his way into the kitchen, casually asking about various items on the way. He showed particular interest in her hand-held gaming device. She flushed red when she realized it had been knocked to the floor in her haphazard flight. 

Stopping finally, he allowed her to slowly slide down the length of his body—admiring the redness of her embarrassment.

Mahiru could feel the aching need for sleep creeping in—the pounding in her head making her close her eyes. Kuro watched her keenly, noting each weary breath as she made a quick and efficient dinner of rice and chicken. One steaming pot of tea later, and they were able to enjoy a simple, yet delicious meal.

Kuro sighed blissfully—he realized the girl was half-asleep, having only eaten a portion of her food. Decision made, he stood up, taking her bowl and cup to the kitchen sink alongside his own. He gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He went to release her, but she tightened her grasp on him. She refused to meet his gaze, face burning. He merely huffed in amusement and continued towards her bedroom; her small hand cradled in his own.

Overwhelmed by the evening’s events, she allowed him to tug her inside and shut the door. He flicked the light off as she shifted nervously—

 _What am I supposed to do now?_ She worried her bottom lip.

“Mahiru…Mahiru? Hey, can you hear me?” Startled, unaware he could see her in the dark, she looked up, “Wh—what?”

“Quit thinking so much. Come here.” Shuffling, knowing what he was about to suggest, she took her time crossing the room. He cocked an eyebrow in response, “Really? You didn’t have any objections last night. You curled up on me and went right to sleep.” His tone teasing lightly, “It was actually pretty cute.”

She was sure her face was permanently stained red by this point, “I was unconscious!” she seethed, “It isn’t the same!”

He reached out and snagged her by the shirt, _his_ shirt.

 _I like the sound of that_.

Rumbling, he wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her into his bare chest. He felt her mouth open, and rolled his eyes knowing she couldn’t see it. Pushing her face into his neck, he commanded softly, “Go to sleep, Mahiru.” Scowling against his neck, she told herself she was only listening to him because she was so tired.

A secret part of her, buried deep, whispered back mockingly—

_Liar._

But she was so _tired,_ and he smelled so _good_.

Eyes fluttering, she was nearly gone. A small breath puffed against his neck, and Kuro sighed in contentment. The word felt foreign in his mind. His eyes closed, ignoring the guilt he pulled her more securely against his chest.

“Kuro?” A sleepy mumble, “I’m sorry I bit you.” she wiggled, settling into him, “I…didn’t mean it.”

Huffing in reply, he ran a soothing hand through her hair, claws scratching lightly, “Don’t worry about it.” He muttered lowly, an afterthought, “Only fair I guess, I bit you first.”

Mahiru didn’t hear him. She was already gone, her breathing slow and deep. Allowing his own eyes to slide shut, he exhaled softly, “You are troublesome, Eve— _Mahiru_. But…something about you, I could…just die.”

Sleepy breaths filled the quiet room. His dangerous aura twined around them; seeped through the cracks; gathered under the foundation—a warning which wrapped around the surrounding property.

/

Miles away, a malicious smirk twisted in anticipation—

“Ah, so _that’s_ where you have been hiding, Sleepy Ash. I wonder, will you come out to play, soon?”

His eyes flashed, “ _Soon_ , I’ll see you—soon, eldest brother.”

He vanished into the night—

A single, bloody flower remained; the only sign anyone had been there at all.


	4. Sunday Sundown Showdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Hi ya’ll, here’s a small one for you, but I couldn’t resist. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means the world. It might be a week or two before the next chapter, but who knows? Anyhoo, enjoy!

Ja ne!

/

“Mhmm…”

A sleepy mumble, muffled. Shimmering brown hair in fading sunlight—a bird’s nest of scruffy contentment. An inhalation of forest; dark musk.

A soft _whoosh_ as the air sighs out; rebounding, too hot, as it washes over her face. The uncomfortableness is just enough to stir her—annoy her, alerts her mind to the dilemma of her facial muscles, squashed and numb against a damnable…too broad… _delicious-smelling_ surface.

“Mhmm…wh..a…t..?”

Groaning, Mahiru’s eyes creaked open, gradually fluttering—

She craned her stiff neck, looking up, and _almost_ lost her shit. She had to give herself credit; she didn’t scream. The choked, wheezing gasp she desperately sucked back in didn’t count.

She had managed— _Quite well!_ her mind sardonically quipped, to sprawl herself— _her whole self_ —across Kuro’s chest. Mortified, face-reddening, eyes wide—she froze in indecisiveness. For a long moment, she was static. Her mind unable to comprehend the dawning horror of her unintended, yet self-inflicted, situation.

She cursed her unconscious mind. _Why was asleep her always such an over-cuddly bitch?! Why, damn it, why?_ Suddenly there, the burning of her eyes forced her to blink rapidly; chasing away her faraway gaze. Looking down, the tingling orbs slammed shut as her mind raced for a solution. She had a feeling cat-boy wouldn’t _quite_ let her live this down if detected.

_Oh, no, no, no! Think of something, quick! Okayyy…uhh…uhaha! Thinking simply, cats are easily disturbed animals, right?_

A quick, morbidly curious glance back upwards had her faltering.

 _But what about vampire cats?_ Ignoring the zing of a chill down her spine, Mahiru forced a stilted internal nod.

 _Right. Therefore, I must do the complete opposite_. _Neither clumsy nor noisy._  

Her eyes widened.

A ninja. She had to be a ninja.

 _I’m doomed_ she bemoaned internally. Irrevocably, shit-out-of-luck.

Almost accusingly, she silently glared at the picture of absolute peace above her.

 _Stupid cat! Arghhh! I have no idea what to do! This is just great, Mahiru._ Her lip curled into a self-mocking sneer, “Damnit! Okay, think simple. _Simple_.” she whispered.

Luckily, her face was turned towards the open space of her bedroom. Panning her eyes frantically about, she nearly sighed out loud at the nearness of the bed’s edge.

Spine tightening, she dared a darted glance up.

She sighed internally. _Thank goodness. Vampire boy is a heavy sleeper, huh?_

She would _definitely_ use that against the grabby jerk. Slowly, shifting—hip bone met mattress, a careful use of balanced weight. Wiggled forwards—too fast!

A sleepy thrum—her breath hitched—

A shaky soundless laugh as he settled.

 _Easy, Mahi, easy._ Little-by-little, she pressed onwards. She slid off him easily enough, but each subsequent dipping moan of her bed sent her heart galloping.

She came to rest on the edge— _finally!_

Nearly panting, her body wound as tight as a bowstring with jittery tension. She felt imbalanced, as if she might burst apart from the hum of gathered nerves.

Sucking in a quick breath, she counted: _One! Two! Th—_

Solely focused on building her resolve as she was, it was impossible for her to catch his one-eyed stare. A half-smirk of either annoyance or amusement quirking one side of his mouth.

 _At it again? Huh. After last night, I thought she might be a bit more subdued._ His smirk grew to rest on the cusp of feral. _How fortunate for me, she’s durable._ Even he didn’t know what name to put to that—sardonic dread or proud relief.

Sleepy red eyes traced the outline of her profile, his instincts confirming what his eyes told him; she was about to _roll_.

Her tension rising to the point of full-bodied tremors—she pitched herself forwards. A growling sigh over her head; a lazy looping arm stopped her from going over. She yipped in surprise as Kuro pulled her back into him.

Resting his chin into the curve of her dainty shoulder, he blew out another breathy sigh. Rumbling, his voice husky, deepened by sleep, “Just where are you going, Mahiru?”

A jolt of pleasure. Straight down, churning her belly and making her toes twitch. She flushed as dark red dusted across her cheeks. Too young to understand but knowing something about this boy…this _man_ made her feel disoriented. Strange.

From behind her—an eyebrow arched into his hairline. A faint grin tugging at his lips, knowingly. His rusty ego stroked as masculine pride filled him.

 _Well. Well. Guess this should make this next question interesting._ Teasing her was surprisingly…not troublesome.

Barely turning his head to the right, he whispered lowly into her ear, “While you are at it—” he shifted, his left arm reaching over her. Pulling back, he waved her phone casually into her face, “…mind telling me why you have fifty missed calls and thirty-seven texts?” He nuzzled her ear softly, his breath stirring her neck hair to attention, “…And…why…pray tell, are they all from one boy? He seems really worried about where you are. Just who is this _Sakuya-kun_ , hm?”

Mahiru squeaked in fear.

_Fuck._

 

 


	5. Ready!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Enjoy! Life’s still pretty hectic, but writing helps me vent that lol. Send me good vibes! I’m sending some to you all!

Ja ne!

/

Breakfast was an _awkward_ affair.

     Mahiru, cheeks puffing in agitation, nearly vibrated with anger and tension. Her back to the lounging _vampire_ that refused to leave her alone. He had held her hostage in his arms for nearly an hour. All because she wouldn’t tell him who _her_ friend was! Cheeks burning hot, as she recalled the maddening, incessant circles he had rubbed underneath her borrowed shirt. _For. The. Whole. Hour._

Glancing down, she caught sight of the damn thing. An irritated pout forming as her bottom lip protruded.

_I really need to change soon._

She could hear him quietly slurping the noodles she had prepared for him; his insistence for Ramen irking her to no end.

 _It’s not a proper breakfast_ she grouched internally. Reminiscing over the brief argument, she felt her eye twitch. It nearly had her growling under her breath all over again. If she could even _call_ it an argument.

His lazy response, “It’s technically _dinner_ time for you, Mahiru.”

She _knew_ that. How could she not? It wasn’t her fault her sense of time was whacked out!

His causal demeanor was infuriating. Makes her want to tackle the lummox and toss him straight out her window.

 _That’s not a bad idea, actually_ her eyes taking on a glazed, dreamy look.

The past two days had been nothing but a confusing and complicated mess. Her entire way of life—disrupted. Her perspective turned inside out; her world flipped on its axis. Hesitation was an unwelcome emotion—the lack of resolve to _act_ was even more frightening.  

_What’s happening to me? Why haven’t I made him leave?_

All through her young life, she had sought to emulate her beloved Uncle.

 Steadfast. Reliable. Simple.

Always simple.

 He was the type of person to _do_ something; the one in the crowd who was not just a bystander. He did things. No reward expected ever. He just wanted to make the world a better place.

_That’s all I’ve ever wanted to be._

Sighing quietly, she shook her head; coming back to the present. She, like Uncle, never shied away from responsibility. Casting a wary look backwards, she eyed the still eating male.

_Even if responsibility comes with confrontation, right?_

Looking forward again, she squirted another agitated glob of soap into the bowl. Eyes widening, she realized she was washing it for the third time.

 _How long have I been standing here again?_ Blushing, she knew she couldn’t stall anymore. She had to face him. Nosily exhaling, she washed her bowl—for the last time—and finally turned off the water. Towel in hand, she spun determinedly towards him, a challenging and stubborn set to her jaw.

  It was time to act. She had things to do. Monday morning was looming before her, and she was aghast at how poorly prepared she was.

_The school festival is this Tuesday. I need to call Sakuya back. Apologize for Friday night. Not that this weekend was exactly my fault…but still. I need to see if he and the guys can meet up tonight. All I have to do is handle Kuro. Easy._

Her snort of disbelief causing Kuro to pause, an eyebrow climbing into his hairline. After another beat of silence, she finally spoke.

“Kuro, I have something to say!”

Pushing his empty bowl away, he reclined back, “Oh?”

“Er…yes! Look, I know this weekend has been… _weird_ for both of us.” Unconsciously, she braced her stance, as nervous energy flooded her belly, “ _However,_ I don’t appreciate how…how…”

The small smirk shaping his mouth fueled her anger; provided her the courage she desperately needed.

“How...”

 “ _How…how personal you’ve been with me!_ ” she hissed, stomping a foot, “I don’t know anything about you! The only two clues I have are that you are a vampire and that I’m your… ‘Eve’,” air-quoting mockingly, “…but what does that tell me? Nothing!”

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, rag still in hand, “Thinking simply, if you won’t tell me anything, I certainly don’t have to tell you who my friends are!”

A lengthy pause met her declaration. He seemed to consider her words, his eyes slowly perusing over her body. She had to fight back the shiver.

“Is that so?” he said quietly.

He didn’t move to immediately crowd her, and Mahiru felt the first pitiful stirrings of hope.

_Maybe...maybe he’s willing to finally listen?_

“Ye-yes!”

She didn’t know why she unconsciously stepped back, “Look, you can stay here tonight. But I am going out. I have to meet up with them—”

“With them? Your friends? Or with _Sakuya?_ ” His eyes darkening, something dangerous flashing. Her own pupils dilating in response. He hadn’t moved an inch, but she had the sudden urge to flee.

Despite the lump in her throat, she nodded firmly, “Yes. Sakuya too. I’m going, and that’s final.”

 In the heat of the moment, she forgot he was a vampire. The speed in which he moved was unreal. In a flash, he was before her, standing tall. His hand sliding under her butt and lifting her bodily.

She squeaked in surprise, her back bumping the counter gently. Large golden-brown eyes crept upwards, finding his own smoldering red staring back.

“Kuro!” She pressed a trembling hand to his chest, her scowl out of sorts with her apprehension. “Didn’t we just talk about this!”

“Why.”

“Why?”

“ _Yes. Why._ ”

She only blinked in confusion.

He sighed at her bafflement, “Why do you need to go?”

He could see the wheels turning in her little head; the beginnings of a familiar, stubborn, pout. He leaned down, inches from her face.

“Well?”

Lip wobbling, she was growling in his face before she could stop herself, “It’s for school, okay! I’m in charge of a lot of stuff for our annual cultural festival! I was supposed to meet them Friday night, but…I—” A ghost of unease flittering at the memory.

Not liking the change in her scent, he made a decision. He pulled her phone out of nowhere, pressing the sleek device into her small hand.

“Call him, then.” Shock had her staring dumbly. She glanced down for a long moment, then back up.

Suspiciously, “R-really? You mean it?”

“Yes, geez. It’s not that big of a deal, don’t be bothersome.”

Her reaction was instantaneous. Tossing her arms around his neck, almost giddily.

“Thanks Kuro!”

Kuro’s heart thumped funnily in his chest—her small, warm body against his own, and the way she smiled directly at him; it froze him completely.

Mahiru, realizing her actions, instantly dropped her arms, face burning.

“Sorry, I…I was just happy.” His returned smile doing things to her own heart.

_Stop it, Mahiru! Focus!_

 She wiggled, unsure, “You really _really_ mean it?”

Lazily he saluted, “Servamp's honor.”

“Servamp?”

_Crap. Didn’t mean to say that._

“Never mind that—hurry up and call him. The faster you do, the quicker we can be back.”

_“We?!”_

“Yep. I’m coming too. As annoying as it’ll be.”

“No way! That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“Then you don’t go.”

“ _Kuro,”_ she whined, “come on, please!”

Leaning down, he gently enclosed her jaw in his hand, “ _Mahiru,_ no.” He ghosted past her cheek, rumbling in her ear, “Accept my terms, or stay here.” Mockingly, he repeated her own words, “ _And that’s final_.”

“Stop that!” She batted him away, growling. She tossed a worried glance at the clock, before scowling back at him, “Fine! Have it your way, but you better behave.”

He allowed her to escape his arms. Sighing tiredly as he watched her open the phone, heading off towards the bathroom.

 _She’s too cute for her own good_ he mused.

A playfulness, rarely seen, rose in him. Compelling him to goad her once more.

“Oh, and by the way, Eve—”

Pausing, she glanced back, phone to her ear, curious.

He smirked fully, “Understand this. You are going to be stuck with me a _lot_ longer than you think.”

Brow scrunching, it took only a moment for her to process his words. She paled at his implied meaning, _I’m not going anywhere. Come morning or not._

Scoffing, she sauntered away, “Whatever, cat boy. Think what you want. And put on a shirt, will ya? You can’t go out in public like that.”

“I will when you give it back.”

“Oh…oh shut up!”

Kuro, hands in pockets, watched in amusement as the girl stomped down the hall.

_How deliciously impudent._

“Female Eves are so troublesome,” he muttered, turning towards the living room, “I could die.”

Walking slowly, he admired his new home. _Still. She is an amusing little thing. Ah, well. Might as well see what’s on Tv._

He hadn’t been around a female in a long time, but he had a distinct memory they took a good while to get ready.

Sitting down, his eyes widened at the implication.

His aura flared, eyes flashing heatedly.

 _You better not take forever, Mahiru. Cause that’ll mean…you are dressing up for him._ And that…that didn’t sit well with him. At all.

In the bathroom, Mahiru froze—a feeling of dread sweeping over her. Her arms trembled, Kuro’s shirt halfway off her body—

_What is this? It…feels like Kuro. It feels…dangerous._

Her eyes passed from the door, still sans knob, back to her stricken face in the mirror.

_Why do I have the feeling tonight isn’t going to be simple?_

She was learning, where Kuro was involved, things were hardly uncomplicated. She gulped at the implication.

_What does that mean for me?_

She was afraid of finding out.


	6. Set!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: On a roll this week, hope you enjoy the two updates, Ja ne!

/

“Yes, Sakuya...uh-huh, _right_. What? Of course, I’m listening to you! _”_ The girl giggled good-naturedly.

Kuro’s ears twitched. Irritation itched up his spine; his hand curling into a fist.

_Ugh. I knew it._

This Sakuya kid _was_ trouble.

 _Just peachy_ Kuro thought. _Definitely don’t want to deal._

“What?” There was a pause. Her laughter ceasing completely. “What do you mean?”

Languidly following, Kuro’s eyes drifted up, noting her change in tone. His eyes dragging along his Eve’s frame. Hands behind his head, eyes half-mast, he carelessly trailed after her up the nearly deserted street.

Kuro had been pointedly ignoring the conversation. It was a little too _one-sided_ for his tastes, Mahiru barely seemed able to get a word in. He was perfectly happy to continue doing just that; until Mahiru’s steps came to a faltering halt. He stopped when she did—waiting.

_“What—?”_

His Eve’s bright eyes appeared over her shoulder, startled by whatever was said. Her expression growing more incredulous as the boy continued to speak. After another thirty seconds, her eyes narrowed slightly, glancing at Kuro.

“…you don’t say. _Vampires_ , huh?”

Kuro stared back, expressionless.

_Yep. Definitely trouble._

Mahiru held his gaze for a long moment. Considering him. Kuro’s eye twitched. An uncanny instinct prickling his skin warningly—

Whatever she was thinking, it didn’t bode well for him.

Finally, scoffing, she turned and resumed her pace, “ _Whatever_ , Sakuya. I’m sure the police can handle a serial killer. I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine.”

Kuro’s red eyes narrowed.

Her laugh was weary, forced, “Okay. Okay. No, I understand. I’ll be careful. Yep. Uh-huh. _Dude, yes._ I promise! I’m not defenseless, so lighten up! I’ll see you guys soon, okay?”

She hung up the phone, sighing quietly. She blinked as Kuro suddenly appeared beside her, matching her step-for-step easily.

“That was a lie, you know.”

“What was?”

“That you aren’t defenseless. You don’t even have a broom anymore.”

“So?”

Kuro shrugged one shoulder, “Nothing really, just thought that was an essential tool for your type.”

“And _what,_ ” she spat, “exactly, is my type?!”

Kuro’s mouth opened—

“I am _not_ a housewife!”

His open-mouth closed on a smirk, “You said it, not me.”

“Urgh! I don’t even know where to start with you!”

“Try calming down, huh? You are going to make people stare. Besides—” he stilled suddenly, eyes narrowing as he focused his attention ahead. His full concentration in the direction where her friends were waiting.

_Waiting. Waiting for me…_

Mahiru’s angry retort died on her lips. Sudden anxiety jumping her heart into her throat.

_Are they…are they okay?_

“Kuro…Kuro what’s wrong?”

His head turn was usual, the same easy-going slide she had come to associate with him in their short time together. Unhurried. It was his face that scared her; stony, jaw rigid. It was his _eyes_ —glowing, red-hot, that drove her back a step; his name, a gasping yip.

“K-Kuro?”

He followed her. An arm snaked around her back; his opposing hand closing around her lower-side, pulling, hip-to-hip. He gave her no time to process his quick moments. She was off her feet and over his shoulder. A deceptively strong forearm curling around her upper thighs, muscles flexed—and suddenly, they were airborne.

“KURO!”

“ _Hush_ , _Mahiru._ ”

She shrieked as her jumbled mind took in the sudden height.

“YOU CAN FLY?”

“Tch. You are so _noisy_.”

“We are going to fall!!!”

“Stop squirming!”

He gracefully skimmed over building tops. He bounded upwards once more—

Mahiru’s eyes were clenched shut. Her stomach already dropping in anticipation of the fall—

Except. It didn’t come.

Creaking an eye open, she paled at the long drop below her. Her vision spinning, she gripped the dark-blue jacket with white-knuckled fingers.

“K-k-Kuro,” she whined pitifully.

Her terror seeped into his nose, and he grimaced. Gently, he slid her down, a supporting arm coming to rest on her back. Instantly, her arms wound around his neck in a death-hold.

“I’ve got you. Calm down.”

“M’fine…c-c-can we p-please just go down?” Her nose buried into his neck. He could hear the loud pounding of her heart.

Almost apologetically, he shook his head, “Not yet. Something isn’t right. I sense killing intent.”

Mahiru gulped in a few deep breaths. After a moment, her voice was steadier, “O-other vampires?”

He nodded, and she followed his gaze tentatively.

“Oh no… Kuro, do you think they are in danger?”

Kuro’s silence was answer enough.

“We have to go!!! What if they need help!”

For the first time, Kuro felt the contract’s pull. Her will compelling him towards the center of the darkness.

His lips tightened into a sneer. Of all times—

 _Fuck,_ he growled, dropping down into a nearby alley, _this is bad._

He wanted to take her _home_. He couldn’t let her charge them in blind. But now that she was like this…he couldn’t exactly tell her _no_ either.

He pushed her into the brick wall.

“ _Housewife_ ,” he rumbled, “just what do you think we can do?”

He hoped vainly his tone would make her submit.

Mahiru’s answer came in that familiar stubborn pout, “ _Something,_ ” she declared.

 _No such luck_.

“Kuro, if they are in danger, we can’t just standby! Someone has to do something!”

He didn’t know whether to shake or _bite_ her.


	7. Take A Deep Breath...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Sometimes, words just come. Ja ne!

/

Kuro was _old_. Kuro was _tired._

His existence loomed before; always.

Yet…he only ever looked _back_.

Looking forward…was troublesome.

“ _Kuro_. They are my _friends._ I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to them. Something I might be able to stop if I act! Don’t you understand?!” Eyes clashed; a tiny fist slamming against his chest in conviction.

He _did_ understand. Well, he used to.

“How can you stand here and do _nothing_?!”

Because at one time…

“Kuro!”

He _had_.

He had done something. Once, in his lifetime, he had acted. A gathering; equally divided. He—the eldest, sought to weigh their judgment; garner their opinions. And they, in return, inquired his.

Seven was an odd number, after all.

_“What say you, Sleepy Ash?”_

His low baritone, when spoken, declared a shocking edict.

_“B-brother...brother…surely…you don’t mean…”_

An appeal. But amongst their kind, majority rule was _law_.

_“Don’t you realize just who he is to us?! If anything, we should be protecting him! Where are you going? Brother? BROTHER!”_

A trembling, weak grasp, anger masking wild hurt. Prickly spines—piercing, a response of fear from one of his own.

Furious scarlet meeting cooling ember. Ruby violence against hardened resolve.

He recalled his scarf being useless. An icy despair, diffusive in his thrumming veins; leeching the warmth from his very being. Like diving underwater—

He had walked away.  Leaving behind only the truth—his bleak solution to their terrible origins.

_“I never thought any good came of making monsters like us. Since when are vampires deserving of family?”_

Soft boots against solid wood; retreating. Was he the only one who truly _saw?_

_“How can you call us family?”_

A chasm rendered by silence—there was _no_ going back.

Softly, disbelieving, _“How can you not?”_

He had never resurfaced. From that moment on, one action had damned him. Quittance in the form of a debt he was hopeless to repay.

A day. Weeks. Months. Years. _Lifetimes._ Drowning. Regret and doubt followed him, always.

His need to do _something_ had cost him _everything._

 “Kuro…please…say _something_.”

“ _Tch._ This has nothing to do with me. I don’t know who that is, and I don’t want to.”

“But—but—Kuro—"

Disgusted, he turned, nauseated at the promise shining before him. He was _unworthy_.

“ _You have no idea_ ,” fangs clenching in snarling tension, “ _what you are asking me to do, Mahiru.”_

“Then help me understand! How can we be a team if you don’t trust me!”

His wretched heart stuttered in his chest.

“ _Trust?”_ He hissed, claws tore through the flesh of his palms. Immortal blood splattering out; crimson against dirty concrete. Dark matter—electric bluish-greens tendrilled around them. Ire and rage driving back the longevity of his numbness. One of only a handful of emotions he had felt in centuries. Had he not learned that the cycle only repeated after his first hundred years?

_What is different this time around?_

Glancing back, eyes shadowed, he had a gut feeling he knew.

“ _You_ ,” he whispered, “ _it’s you.”_ His fury faded, quietly his experience cautioned, “Everyone always says that, Mahiru. But no one ever wants to be that _somebody_.”

“Well _I_ do!!!”

Petite hands tightened in brown hair, frazzled anxiousness sharpening her voice, “Fine! Look, I don’t have time to argue with you about this! I’m going! You stay here if you want.”

Kuro saw through his brother’s eyes—so long ago—

Now he was the one being left behind; allowing someone else to act. His voice, while heard, could not change this person’s course. Eyes widening, he saw, perhaps for the first time, something stronger than the majority.

An individual.

Driven by a desire to protect, by resolve. Even though she was weak. Even though she was mortal. This tiny little female was his _Eve_. Watching her rapidly retreating back, he couldn’t truly say which one of them was the fool. But in that moment—he saw it didn’t really matter.

Fingers twitching, he sunk into a crouch, a self-loathing smirk twisting his lips cruelly, “ _So be it, Mahiru.”_

Seems his time for inaction was coming to an end.


	8. Open Your Eyes...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or liked my story, I can't believe you guys liked my story so much. I really mean it when I say I'm honored. Anyways, this one is for you! Ja ne!

/

Smacking steps drove her forward.

_Thinking simply—_

Breaths too quick—sharpened by adrenaline.

_I have no idea what I'm doing. But…_

She didn't dare glance behind—

_I would rather run this way; in this direction, than stand still. To know I am doing something useful. I'll worry about any repercussions later. Quick and decisive action is less complicated._

She _always_ looked forward. Looking back was never productive. Not for her.

_There are too many monsters waiting in the dark._

A maelstrom of emotional energy; nervous turbulence threatening to spill out of her.

_I just thought that maybe…maybe Kuro would…_

She supposed she understood his viewpoint. Technically, he was right. It _wasn't_ his problem. It wasn't like they weren't his friends or his responsibility. But still…

_Then…why am I so upset? Why does his refusal…hurt? I never ask for help. I'm always the one. And, up until now, I have always accepted that. Hell, I've only asked a handful of times in my life, and only from someone who…who…_

Honey eyes widened.

When had she started thinking of Kuro as her friend?

Her train of thought scattered as she rounded the edge of the alley; darting quickly along the brightly crowded street. She didn't break pace; weaving in-between the throng of lonely people and happy families.

Her single-minded focus like a beacon—as if she knew just where to go. Compelled to help. Her urge to protect others. Stranger and friend alike.

_This is who I am._

But for Mahiru, for someone who was _always_ alone—

_Nothing is more important than helping a friend. I am the one in the crowd. I will never turn away._

True friends were too rare. Too precious. So _hard_ for her to make.

Her eyes were burning; tears blurring her vision. She gasped harshly as a wayward elbow knocked into her side. The blow ricocheted down; her healing gun wound throbbing white-hot.

 _Damn it!_ She whimpered internally, _I thought it was a lot more healed than this!_

Doubled-over, she groaned miserably against the pain. Her skin jumping as her nerves went haywire. One-eye clenched against the agony, as she braced a steadying hand against her re-injured side.

The roar of the crowd faded; briefly she thought she heard laughter. The sound was wrong. Its lightness twisted by the malevolent force behind it.

_Madness. It sounds…like utter madness._

Something terrible was coming. She had to find her friends. She _had_ to.

_Ugh! Come on, girl! This isn't all you have!_

Biting her cheek harshly, Mahiru forced the pain away. Allowing it to fade to a dull, ever present, ache in the back of her mind.

_Ow. I'll be paying for that in the morning._

Forcing herself upright, she cast a wild look around the crowd. She was beginning to lose hope just as her frantic eyes alighted on a familiar red hairband.

"Hey! Look! There she is! I told you she would show Ryuusei!"

" _Wow._ Way to be subtle, Koyuki. Why do you always make me sound like a brat?!"

Mahiru's eyes ran over the two—utterly relived the two idiots were safe. She waved spastically, agitatedly running in place while waiting for an opening.

"Gu-guys!" She panted, finally crossing the street, all the while jabbering incessantly, "I-I've been looking everywhere! Are you two okay?! Where's Sakuya?! What are those bags for?! Did you already do all the shopping?!"

Mahiru huffed as she stopped meters from the two teenagers.

Overwhelmed, two pairs of light and dark brown eyes blinked rapidly against the barrage of words. " _Woah_. Chill, girl. We're fine."

"Yeah, take a breath Mahiru!" Koyuki parroted, grinning.

Ryuusei rolled his eyes skyward, "Didn't I just say that?" Turning, he raised an arm weighed down by shopping bags. "And yes, we did. You told us what you needed before. And don't start whining either. We already feel bad enough you are doing everything on your own again."

Mahiru's eyes grew large, dangerously close to puppy eyes, "Ryuusei…thank you! That was so sweet of you guys! I appreciate it. Really."

Defensively, Ryuusei tugged sharply on the collar of his shirt. "Pah! Don't go getting sappy, Mahiru. It's not a big deal." He barked out, a light blush darkening his nose.

Mahiru giggled at his embarrassment, momentarily forgetting her worry. She allowed the conversation to turn, "Sooo…Sakuya? Where's he?"

"Oh, he had to leave a few minutes ago. You just missed him, actually. He told us to tell you he'd catch you before class tomorrow. Some family emergency."

_Family emergency? But Sakuya doesn't have any family…right? His parents are gone, too. We've been best friends since we were kids, and he's never mentioned anything. He wouldn't have kept anything from me…would he?_

Frowning slightly, Mahiru muttered, "Oh. I hope everything is okay."

Koyuki opened his mouth—to reassure her or to tease her over-worrying, Mahiru would never know. For in the seconds following, the world around them exploded in confetti and sickeningly bright colors. The air around them seemed to compress; suffocating and syrupy-thick.

Pleased oohing and ahhing from the surrounding crowd rose up.

Mahiru, on the other hand, gasped soundlessly—an awareness that screamed _vampire_ shivering down her spine. It was nothing like Kuro. This felt _awful_. Wrong.

Above, a sugary-sweet voice sang, "Look! Look! If it isn't that disrespectful _brat_ from earlier! I've been searching all over for you!"

An agile frame, swinging back-and-forth—a salivating tongue swiped over gleaming fangs. Upside-down, hanging from a street light, crazy red eyes zeroing in on Ryuusei's bewildered face.

"Never fear! I am a most _dedicated_ magician! A humble street performer, at your command! I live for your adoring applause and praise!" Knees slid free on a backwards swing; the giggling male landing gracefully on his feet, sliding an easygoing arm around Ryuusei's shoulders.

"Uhm, I've already told you bro, I'm not interested in your act. And why are you touching me?"

"How cruel! I could have entertained you with my abilities! Now, I'm afraid, I must resort to drastic measures! Did you know, my rude little blood bag, that crowds always seem to react better to blood than magic?"

Mahiru watched, wide-eyed in horror, as fangs tore through neck and shoulder; sliding through thick flesh easily, like butter. The world around her faded; the screams of the panicking crowd silenced. Ryuusei's gurgling as he choked on his own blood; the only sound she could focus on. More terrible to Mahiru's ears than the most bloodcurdling of screams. The pink-haired maniac drank greedily; uncaring as he ripped his fangs away ruthlessly.

A hot spray splattered Mahiru's face—peppering her skin. Unconsciously, she darted her tongue out, wetting her lips—she grimaced as something coppery hit her tongue.

 _Blood._ Her pupils contracted as she swallowed compulsively. _Ryuusei's blood._

Later, if asked, Mahiru couldn't say exactly what happened. One minute, she was watching dumbfounded, frozen in place—

Koyuki sobbed hysterically on the ground, Ryuusei's limp head on his lap. Hot blood poured from the wound, spilling in dark rivulets over the ground. The pink-haired vampire was screaming with laughter, hopping from trashcans to the tops of street lamps—spouting nonsense about Ryuusei's supposed transgressions against him; like he _deserved_ to be attacked. To _die._ He landed with his back to Mahiru. Slowly, sauntering forward, Mahiru could feel the sharpness of his smile as he approached her friends.

"Hey, kid, come on now, what's with the waterworks? Are you worrying that there won't be enough fun to go around? Don't fret! Let's give these fine people an encore! What a lucky boy, it's your turn to be the star of the show!"

Koyuki whimpered, hunching over Ryuusei, "Someone! Help us! _Someone do something!_ "

Later, Mahiru might admit, that she just lost her mind.

Screaming in anger, Mahiru rushed the vampire. She leapt; catapulting herself high, wrapping her small body around the male's neck completely. She attempted to choke him, her thin arm dangerously close to snarling fangs.

"Hey—hey! Let go of me, you crazy little bitch! Don't tell me your jealous too!" Growling, he shook his head, trying to dislodge her death grip, "I _promise_ I was going to get to you when I finished them off!" Mahiru dug her fingers into his high ponytail, hanging on stubbornly.

A smirking mouth appeared over his shoulder, manic red eyes meeting her own furious and scared glare, "You just couldn't wait though, could ya? No matter, guess I can kill three blood bags with one blade a piece. You picked up someone my master's _very_ interested in, you know."

He raised a hand high—sharp nails threatening, his red eyes glinting over pink frames. With a dramatic flair, he produced a white magician's hat out of thin air. He dipped a hand in, smirking viciously, as he drew three sharp blades from within. "If you dare interfere, I'll skewer you here and now, little girl. That lazy _cat_ —" he hissed, "is my gift for my beloved Tsu-Tsu. He wants him _dead._ "

Mahiru's heart pounded erratically—

_Kuro? Dead? No. No way._

"You are crazy if you think I'll ever let that happen!" She twisted her hand in his ponytail, yanking harshly. She shot a pleading look down, "RUN! Koyuki! Take Ryuusei and get outta here! HURRY!"

Ignoring her warning cry, the vampire tossed his head back, blades slashing the air wildly, "LET'S GIVE THESE PEOPLE ONE HELL OF AN ENCORE!"

 _Kuro!_ Her eyes squeezed shut in fearful anticipation—

Wild wind battered her face; whipping her hair into a frenzy. A band of steel around her waist jerked her back, knocking the air from her lungs. She crashed harshly against a firm chest.

She heard the impact of a boot against flesh—the sound of crunching bones nauseating. Disoriented, she leaned her head back, looking up—

Cool red eyes sized up the vampire-shaped hole the dangerous lunatic had sailed through. Sensing her stare, they slid down; hooded and menacing.

"K-K-Kuro." Voice wobbling, Mahiru couldn't think of anything to say. The arm holding her off the ground flexed against her stomach—

_You…you came._

" _You are bleeding. Again."_

She trembled at the displeased rumble of his voice. An annoyed sigh blew past his lips—he allowed her feet to touch the ground, only to sweep her off her feet once more; holding her cradled in one arm against his chest.

"You are so much _trouble_ , Mahiru. I don't know what exactly it is you think I can do. I'm _weak_ —" he spat, rolling his shoulders as his neck cracked ominously, "I've barely had any blood in hundreds of years. But, you insist on playing heroine, so here I am all the same. You can _bet_ we will be discussing this hassle later."

She shivered at the promise in his voice, even as she stared up at him in awe. And, just like that, it _clicked._

Later, if asked, Mahiru wouldn't be able to explain her next action. She could only say it was made without conscious thought. The _right_ thing to do. Her epiphany.

A sharp piercing pain—Kuro's now wide scarlet eyes staring down, unbelievingly; her blood dribbling down his chin proof of her resolve.

_Kuro…it isn't you. And it isn't me. Not by ourselves. But—but maybe together, it is us._

"Let's do something about him together Kuro! As a team! What do you say!"

A chain rattled into existence—a lock appearing at the base of her vampire's neck; her own dainty wrist shackled; binding them together. Eyes flashing, one hand splayed wide, as his fingers morphed into long, deadly claws; the digits uneven and pulsating bright neon blue.

"I _really_ don't want to face him. This whole thing is bothersome."

When it came to Mahiru, Kuro was discovering, things were terribly complicated. He hated complicated. Complications only arise from action, and action meant being responsible—whatever the outcome.

The rubble shifted, an accusing screech, "OW! That fucking _hurt_ , Sleepy Ash! You take your precious time showing yourself, and _that's_ how you make an entrance?! You think I'll tolerate such shoddy showmanship?! I'll skewer you both alive! Look's like tonight's final performance will be flayed cat and drained blood bag brat instead!"

"All this noise makes me want to _die._ But since I can't—" Standing tall, his power undulated around them; unfurling as the tails of his jacket began to writhe. They fanned out behind him, curving into hardened, dangerous points. His head cocked as he considered the other's emerging form, "…I guess that means you _can_."

The clown's face paled. "Shit. You—you've already formed a contract?! With…with _that_ girl?!"

Kuro's answering smirk ran his immortal blood cold.

" _Meow."_


	9. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: This. Chapter. This. Chapter. Right. Here. It did _nothing_ I had planned for it. _I_ take no responsibility in this—I blame it all on a good-for-nuthin’ Neet muse. Ah well. I pushed through, and while it may be _short_. I am proud all the same. Thank you so much for reading—ya’ll rock my socks. Ja ne!

/

 _How did it come to this? -----------------------------------------How does it always come to this?_  

            Dazed eyes shuttered her frantic thoughts. An echo of response—traversing down a suddenly present link in her mind. The calamity of her emotions: awe, anger, and _fear_. Her desire to protect; all these things yielding under the force of his acknowledgement. Awareness as _other;_ as a self-standing consciousness—dangerous masculinity—overflowed the perimeters of her inner-self. Scant minutes had passed since her declaration; her sacrifice of blood still bright on Kuro’s lips—

She whispered inside, _Kuro?_

Why was she suddenly barely able to move?

A rolling vibration tantalized goosebumps upon her skin. From around and through her—the sound dizzying; their ends and starts, garbled static around their identities.

_Neither Envy…_

Small fingers reflexively clutched his jacket. Borrowed instinct preparing her for—

Soaring wind and hard muscles bracing her against him. A preemptive strike from their foe, but Kuro _knew._ Somehow, _she_ knew too.

_Nor Greed... Nor Gluttony…_

Their chain rattled as he drove forward; neon blue tinged with darkness as it sliced through narrowly vacated air. It was so _heavy_. Her wrist aflame with springy tingling. Vertigo nauseated her; she hid her face into his chest—

From below came snarky quips and taunting jabs. There was a layer of fear in the noise. A frightened snake consuming its own tail—

“You’ll have to do better than that, Sleepy Ash! Are you even a _real_ vampire anymore? That little girl—does she even know—"

Kuro’s heartbeat against her ear drowned out the cacophony of battle around her.

_His heart is so strong…and sad…_

She felt the words he retorted but could not hear. Muffled and fading—as if she were sinking beneath water. Tendrils of inky blackness; live wires of his power writhing around her, jagged and cutting and _fighting_ —for her.

_Why am I doing nothing? I yelled at Kuro. And now—I can’t even move. Where did my resolve go?_

 Air buffeted around her; fanning her hair and sliding cold fingers down her cheeks.

_Not Wrath. Not Pride. Not Lust. You are none of these things for you are Sloth, but perhaps…perhaps you know Melancholy._

A jarring dodge, black boots grating over asphalt. A calloused hand grazed along her eyelashes.

“H—ey—"

_Are these your thoughts Kuro? Is it simple—what is happening to me?_

Her side hurt. She wondered if her friends had run away. The chain lingered; a clinking reminder of their imprisonment—

A voice—familiar yet not—Kuro yet _not_ —

_“Is that how you see Kuro, Mahiru? A prison?”_

Its droning high giggle disturbed her. She wanted to hug Kuro.

_I don’t want to face him. I don’t ever want to face him. Can’t you see I’m a man of peace?_

“M—? Mahi—r-! Dam—it!!!”

_“You aren’t supposed to be here yet, Mahiru. What do you think you can do?”_

_Down the rabbit hole she went._


	10. Sideline Distractions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Yesh, this story is out of control. Oh well, as always, hope you enjoy! Ja ne!

/

**_And down and down and down she fell._ **

_“Will you fall for eternity, Mahiru?”_

_How long is eternity?_

_“It depends on your desires.”_

_M-my d-desires?_

_“For the current you— **forever**. But for the future you, perhaps only a second.”_

A flash of distorted symbols in flameless neon fire; swirling red eyes and cracked chalk. Her wince was a specter, as high-pitched giggles agitated ears which were not _there_.

_Wh-who’re you?_

_“Me.”_

She imagined a throbbing vein. _Every me has a name, ya know._

_“I am power.”_

She drowned in darkness, and she surfaced in it, too.

On the most distant of shores; Mahiru stood destitute of vision. Her breathless lungs quivered, and she knew she was _far_ away.

_Oh yeah? What does ‘power’ want with me?_

_“What do you want with power?”_

_Don’t answer my question with a question! Geez, I don’t want power! You aren’t making any sense!_

_“What is sense when you are fickle? ‘Somebody.’ ‘Somebody.’ It sounds like a dream.”_

_A dream…? No... No. I want that to be reality. I want to protect…everyone._

_“Your desire? Yes, your desire! I wonder whose ‘power’ I could be?”_

Her faint heart thumped; unsettling. Turmoil and a sense of urgency that she was _needed._

_Kuro… Kuro! Wh-where is he?!_

_“He is doing your bidding. You wished for him to save your friends.”_

_I didn’t want him to do it alone! You have to send me back!_

_“Do you think I called you? Besides, how would you find your way? You cannot see.”_

_Wait…why can’t I see? A-and why…why can’t I speak like you?_

_“Do you think you deserve a voice here?”_

_I think, quite simply, that I am Kuro’s ‘Eve’. I know that must mean something. Even though I don’t understand much—or why, I know I’d rather help him than rely solely on his strength! If I fail; well, I will face those consequences together with Kuro later. I don’t have time to complicate things now!_

Another string of giggles, as low shadows licked along her eyelids. Distracted and unbothered, _“Kuro has been a thoughtless live-in. Tell me, do you like the color red, Eve of Kuro?”_

Mahiru ground her boneless teeth in aggravation. _What kind of question is that! Did you hear anything I said?! Give me sight, dammit! Let me talk! You won’t stop me from acting!_

_“Is it me? Is it me, indeed? I wonder—will you be surprised?”_

Faintly, Mahiru heard a bell. A puny, tinkling sound; a far cry from the jingle it should be. _“Here, there is no rhyme—no reason. Silly girl, blink your eyes and wiggle your tongue—I’ll have my answer in due time.”_

Mahiru gasped, eyes shooting wide to a scribbled sky.

Water without wetness lapped at her toes, and a small creature considered her.

_A…cat? Just like Kuro. But…it looks wrong. Like a nightmare._

A toothless smile opened wide behind red cross-stitch.

“I told you Mahiru. You are not supposed to be here yet.”

Carefully, Mahiru crouched down. “I still don’t know _why_ I am. It’s simple to accept I can’t apologize for the intrusion. What _is_ this place, anyway?”

 The cat twirled away, “A world before a world.” It backflipped, precariously balancing on one arm, “You’ve reclaimed your resolve; you’ve found your desire—what will you choose now?”

The girl did not move. Her face was calm with determination. Steadily, she raised her small hand, holding it outstretched.

“I choose Kuro. Send me back to him. _Please._ ”

The wraith jiggled; shadows undulating beneath and around it. A voodoo doll awry of its master. Its high whine deepening as the shadowy darkness grew, “He has been calling for you. Do you hear?”

From far away, Mahiru heard the tinkling bell again; head turning towards the sound. Finally, _finally she heard—_

_Jingle. Jingle._ Her heart fluttered. “K-Kuro?”

_“Mahiru. Mahiru! Come on, housewife. Open your damn eyes. You are being so bothersome right now!”_

“Kuro! I’m here! _I’m here!”_

Soft fur, fake and full, touched her still outstretched hand. Mahiru’s head whipped around meeting its swirling eyes.

“Until your birthday, Mahiru. Until then, away you go.”

Before Mahiru could question the _things_ words—it faded. Hard ground was suddenly chaffing her knees—

_Coughing. Gasping. Pain._ Light. Much too bright. A world of colors. Noise. Stimulation. _Her_ living world.

Panting, her honeyed eyes shot up. The shock of Kuro’s curled fingers around her cheek—the strength of his arm around her waist—

“ _Kuro,”_ she whimpered on a shaky laugh, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you.”

“Mahiru!”

She squeaked, startled, as she was jerked clumsily into his chest. Trembling fingers slid through her hair. “You _idiot_. What am I going to do with you?” A hissing exhale followed, “Listen. Whatever you heard. Whatever you saw. I need you to forget about it for now, okay? We are in a little deep here.”

“But Kuro—”

“I’ll explain later, housewife. I need you to tell me what to do.”

“Wait wh—?”

A bloody vampire materialized, cutting short her question. Razor sharp fangs flashed. “Wake up, did you? _Good._ I was starting to get bored. I’m going to need that sword back, kitty-cat.”

It was only with these words that Mahiru took notice of the large blade buried in his chest.

Mouth twitching, Mahiru’s whisper was horrified, “You let him _stab_ you, ya dumb cat?!”

Kuro frowned deeply; his arm tightening around her waist, a hand pressing firmly against her weeping injury.

“Not like I had a _choice_. You’re the one who decided to take a nap.” He grumbled to himself, “It’s not fair.”

“Oh _whatever_!” She tossed an arm around his shoulder, grunting as she tried to rise with him, “Come on, we will defeat him! Together!”

Sighing in resignation, Kuro hoisted his tiny Eve up. “You’ve been reading too many fantasy books, Mahiru.”

“Nuh-uh!”

Across from the bickering pair, their enemy’s threatening smile grew nervous.

“ _Damn._ They are finally looking serious. This…this could be problematic for me. I could really use some backup, Tsu-Tsu.”

A sick squelching of flesh, and a pained grunt. His scattered thoughts fled as his blade clattered to the ground.

Crimson eyes met his own, “ _My turn.”_

“Uh-oh.”

/

Back in the place away from all places—the cat that _was_ and _wasn’t_ Kuro hummed merrily, _“Red string. Red string.”_

Flashing letters above its head: ‘Mahiru—Level 1,’


	11. Winner Takes All

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: It’s 3 AM. I am crazy. Ya’ll are crazy for reading my crazy. But I love ya all the same, Ja ne!

/

Tension was _high._

Kuro’s eyes burned into the other vampire—declaring with a look what his mouth would not.

His little Eve was much too innocent for _that._

His palm skittered over her ribs; long fingers splaying protectively over her injury.

_Little fool probably can’t even feel it._

Despite the bravery of her words, her body was shaking. From the corner of his eye, he effortlessly took in her state—

Flushed and panting. Brown eyes dark with adrenaline; the unconscious response contracting her pupils. Her irises flashing. Mahiru’s focus was solely ahead; the teasing frustration once aimed at him long wiped away. Her pretty face scowling; as small teeth bared at the male before them. As if she had the fangs to back up her threat.

He nearly smirked at that.

_Nothing but a spitting kitten._

He could feel her nerves. He could taste her resolution. This night had been nothing but a disaster for her, and yet… _and yet_ …

She was _glittering._ She was _bright._ She was his opposite in every way; there was no reason in _hell_ why two people like them should ever fight on the same side.

_And yet here we stand._

“How troublesome.” He muttered lowly.

He could feel _everything_ she was feeling. The link between them was wide-open now—he could only hope she was too caught up in the moment to say the same of him. It was alienly intimate in a way it had never been. Not that he was known for making contracts, but still.

He didn’t know how to handle Mahiru—there had never been someone like her before. Not in his many lifetimes. Not even his human one.

When another tremor vibrated into him; he made his decision.

“Mahiru, can you support yourself?”

“Hu—huh?”

Swallowing down a growling sigh, he gently dropped her arm from his shoulder. He stepped in front of her, blocking her from view. He turned his back to the gawking sub-class—what else could he be—almost daring the other to attack him.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!!! You are so _rude_ , Sleepy Ash!”

He ignored him anyway.

“HELLO?!!”

Shaking his hand, he dispersed his shadowy claws momentarily. He jerked one arm free of his jacket—

 _“A part of you wants him to.”_ A gleeful voice whispered inside.

 _Shut up_ he warned. _After that stunt you pulled with Mahiru earlier, you’re lucky you’re on the inside._

 _“You have neglected her.” It_  whispered. _“She is woefully unaware. Our meeting was unexpected,”_ giggling now, _“but I think I like this new one. Better be careful; your reluctance might kill her yet.”_

Kuro snarled out loud—ripping his remaining arm free. Blood red eyes narrowing in on Mahiru’s wide orbs.

_As if I will let that happen. Do not threaten me._

“Raise your arms.”

Mahiru complied obediently, her heartbeat like thunder in his ears. Wordlessly, he wrapped her in the material; carefully zipping it up. He took a step back from her, pivoting on his booted heels. The image lasted only a second, but it would be burned into his mind forever—

Her hair was windswept. Eyes glassy with confusion and _his_ instincts. His jacket dwarfing her completely. Slowly, she raised her arm to clasp at her opposite shoulder. Tiny fingers clutching tightly over the white roman numeral—

‘One’. _His number._

She looked like… _his._

“ _One is her number now, too. I do not threaten, merely observe. As I have always done. But you know that, don’t you? You must remember what happens to things that are ‘ours’.”_

“Go away.” Facing his rival, he spoke out loud languidly.

“OH! SO, YOU DEIGN TO GIVE ME YOUR FULL ATTENTION NOW, DO YOU!?”

_“As you wish. Until Mahiru’s birthday, then.”_

His fangs gnashed warningly—dark matter coating his claws once again.

 _If I have my way, she’ll never have_ _one._

 _“We shall see.”_ Then it was gone; receding into the depths of his mind.

From his magician’s hat came two more glinting weapons; sharp and purposefully slanted towards Kuro. His mocking question; however, was for Mahiru—

“Do you even know what we are girl? I’ll tell you—better yet I’ll _show_ you—”

A deck of cards fanned out from his wiggling fingers—

‘V A M P I R E’  

“ _Ah_. And you, poor dear, managed to get tangled up with the worst of our miserable lot. A _true_ vampire—”

“So, what.” Mahiru’s hissing response shot past his ears.

“Well aren’t you such a perfect pair.” He quipped, tone dripping with hateful sarcasm, “You two are equally rude and interruptive.”

Two of his fingers crooking as more cards danced—

‘S E R V A N T’

“As I was _saying_ , you have found a true vampire. A servant vampire. That kitty-cat you have there is a—”

In a whirlwind of motion, the floating cards crashed together. Flashes of pink glitter alighting the space to spell out—

 _“Servamp.”_ He drawled on a leering smirk, “How unlucky of you.”

“Mahiru.” Kuro’s baritone cut through his mocking words. “Say my name.”

“What do you—”

“Do it. Now.”

He heard her grumbling behind him—the weariness she masked behind it. _In him._

“Kuro.”

“Again. Do it better.”

“Kuro. Kuro!” Her anger and fear growing with each incantation, “Kuro! Kuro!”

“Again!”

In a belting screech, she gave him what he demanded, _“KURO!”_

_Good girl._

A deep chuckle rumbled in the air. The lock enclosed at the base of his neck clinking heavily against his skin—

“Remember Mahiru,” he whispered darkly, “I’m not responsible for my actions anymore. I told you—I am yours to command now.”

_I hope you can bare the weight of a burden such as me. My Eve. My Mahiru._

A feral grin split his features—a wild grimace on his lips as his fangs enlarged.

Yes. Mahiru was _his_. The familiar sting of guilt be damned. It was just another link in his chain of sin. What was one more?

He darted forwards—just as the other gave a shrill shriek of protest.

“No—wait! I was just talking to the girl! You can’t really be that ups—!”

Bright blood splayed out—splattering the air in gore.

“Filth like you don’t deserve to speak to her.”

Broken gurgling was his only response.

Kuro’s answering leer was menacing. It was devastating.

_It was bloodthirsty._

His long tongue swiped at his dripping claws—

“You taste _foul._ ”

He turned, eyes heated.

“And now—” His boots glided over crimson-stained ground. Reaching down, cruelly twisting his fingers into bloodied pink hair, _“you can die.”_

He snarled; large fangs driving down—

“Kuro, wait! STOP!”

_It’s too late, Mahiru. It’s much too late._

Mahiru screamed, _“KURO!”_


	12. Declarations of War

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka** _(and some to Shakespeare in this chapter)._

Blurbage: I write one thing in my mind, and my hands write another. Pfft. Whatever. Guess it’s to be expected when you have a NEET for a muse. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy, as always. If you take the time to read, I really appreciate it. But you guys know that by now, huh?

Ja ne!

/

_“What are you feeling, in this moment, Mahiru?”_

     Time stole her back—even as her good intentions were twisted in bloodlust. A grave miscommunication heralding death upon helpless flesh; deadly fangs gleaming as they acted on behalf of her will.

Uncle’s words reminded her. Beckoning her to revisit a sad moment in a sad time, so very, very long ago.

_“I want you to remember exactly how this feels.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Tiny white fingers telling what a child’s vocabulary could yet not. Pale crescents—digging and trembling. Tactility conveying the threshold of adulthood she had been dumped over._

Preoccupied. Set. Indecisive.

She had been too little—too young, to properly define the mess of it all. Heartbreak, until then, had been a grownup’s word.  A unifying theme shown in the after hours of children’s bedtimes: in radio, in newspapers; on television screens and daily talk shows. Words and phrases and images; monstrous things to protect children against.

_“It’s simple, Mahiru. Come on, I know you can.”_

All the world a stage, and its audience apathetic to its truths.

_“I feel empty. Everyone was so nice to me t—today. They wanted to play with me. But I didn’t want to do anything. Nothin’ at all.”_

We know what we are; but know not what we may be.

But Uncle knew.

_A warm hug. Gentle fingers in her hair; a comforting palm cradling her head._

_“What you are feeling is depression. It is another way of saying, ‘I am sad’. Something we humans feel from time-to-time. And right now—you are feeling very human.”_

_Honey eyes overflowed._

_“It’s a good thing to experience, sweet niece. Even when it hurts, sadness is good. Don’t be like so many others, Mahiru. Embrace these emotions; do it simply. Name them. Own them. Anything you want to do, you can. If you just run away from them, you might never really know yourself.”_

_A whimper turned to a sob which transformed into a maelstrom of grief._

_“It’s okay to miss her. I miss her too. We’ll do it together kid, it’s you and me.”_

Those words had paralleled her entire life. The philosophy of the simple man.

_What am I feeling right now? Is this right? Is it really that simple to resolve with death and pain?_

     Her sudden white-knuckled grip around their glowing chain affirmed her belief in the opposite. Grunting, she jerked desperately; lifesaving tautness which, at the very last second, saved the other vampire’s life.

“No Kuro! We don’t have to kill him! _Stop!!!”_

Kuro snarled as his head was wrenched backwards. Devil red eyes slowly lifting.

Mahiru refused to let up pressure.

“It’s not too late Kuro. _We_ don’t have to do this—be _like_ this. I’m sorry, I—I asked you to help all wrong. I was scared, but I was selfish too.”

_How did I miss it? That look in his eyes. All I could see was the anger. I felt it earlier, but now I can see—_

Kuro’s eyes were haunted. Broken. _Sad._

“Please Kuro. Let him go. The whole world is full of enough of it. People die and suffer every day. It—it’s _normal_. But it doesn’t have to be for us.”

Head turning, he considered the bleeding skull in his hand—his fingers twitching.

“You said I was responsible right?! That I am accountable for your actions from now on? Fine! It’s simple to shoulder all the blame! But I’m asking you right now, _please,_ help me choose differently.”

His grip loosened, and finally, the injured demon crashed to the ground. Kuro stared down, eyes shadowed. For long moments he considered the defeated male.  

“Kuro?” Mahiru whispered, her own hands limp now; the faintly glowing chain dangling. Her head falling as her eyes shut in anticipation.

Her vampire turned then, making his way to her slowly. Unhurried, he walked—until he was towering over her. His large hand gently touching underneath her chin, gripping softly as he forced her to look at him.

“ _Okay,_ Mahiru.”

Her heart was thundering still. Relieved, a shaky laugh bubbled up. “Th—thanks, Kuro.”

From behind, disgusted red eyes took in the scene.

“You’re going to regret that girl. You too, Sleepy Ash. This is one party you don’t want to be invited to, but _no_ you couldn’t just let me have my fun, could you? Oh well! You’ll see. Tsubaki will come. He’ll know what you did to Belkia. And it’ll be _war_.”

The joined pair turned to stare at the splayed vampire.

“War? With Kuro?”

“And _you_ by association. You should have let him kill me when you had the chance. Cause you’re on a one-way train ride to hell now. And let me tell you, stupid little brat, it isn’t a ride meant for kiddies or kitties. You’ll die.”

Wincing, Mahiru limped forward, stepping around Kuro. She took one step towards the other, when his magician’s hat suddenly appeared in his left hand—

_What on Earth?_

“Guess it’s a wrap for tonight. Show’s over, folks!” A loud dazzling barrage of smoke and colors made her yelp. Kuro was before her, shielding her instantly.

Blinking suddenly dry eyes, Mahiru took in the absurd sight before her. A doll—star-stitched eyes and a stretching grin. The man had turned into a… a _doll?_

Curious, she again stepped around Kuro. It didn’t take long to reach the cloth toy, but she was hesitant to touch it. Crouching, she poked it experimentally.

“Is he dead?”

It twitched, an annoyed high-pitched whine grating her ears. “Of course, I’m not dead! Don’t poke me! I’ll smell like a human!! Tsu-Tsu will make me take a bath!”

“You keep saying that name. Kuro, is he someone you know?”

Kuro yawned widely, “I don’t know anyone named ‘Tsu-Tsu’.”

“His name is Tsubaki, idiot cat!”

“Tsubaki neither.”

“ _Hmph!_ Doesn’t matter. You’re just as guilty for _not_ knowing.”

Sighing, Mahiru stood entirely fed up with this entire ordeal. Kuro was stretching, his natural laziness already defaulting.

_Oh well. He deserves a good rest. And so do I._

“Oh whatever. Come on Kuro let’s—”

Her vision wobbled; knees trembling as they gave out from under her. She slumped to the ground as her vision spun. Sparks of light illuminating the sudden darkness encroaching her sight.

_Kuro… What’s happening to me? Can you explain it? I thought I was fine, but…this isn’t simple…at all._

“Mahiru? Mahiru?!”

The darkness chased her—the confusing thoughts fluttering away.

_“Kuro…”_

/

     Kuro heard her fainting whisper through their link; the lingering chain exploding as it dissolved. Free from its burden, he lifted Mahiru into his arms. He gave into the growl; his dark eyes sweeping quickly over her pale face—the black stain he knew lay beneath his jacket.

His own footfalls were heavy as he walked away; her forgotten backpack thumping against his back.

 “See you again soon, Sleepy Ash!”

He paused, his back to his fellow vampire. His broad form menacing as he stood under artificial light; on the boundary of the street’s shadows.

“For your sake, and mine, _Belkia,_ let’s hope that isn’t the case.”

The toy subclass said nothing more—perhaps he couldn’t.

Whatever the reason, this conversation was _done._

Taking a step, he disappeared into the darkness of night. A solid leap—and he and his unconscious Eve were flying away.

_Home. We’re finally going home._

/

     Clacking sandals; the noise was purposeful in the deserted streets. Slim and graceful; a figure approached the abandoned stuffed toy.

_So, that was you fighting. How boring, eldest brother. Can’t you be the least bit entertaining? You’re just like all the others. But that Eve of yours… now she might be just the excitement I’ve been looking for._

Mad laughter was hidden behind a long sleeve; sharp teeth clicking.

“ _Annnnd_ I’m bored. Again. How _disappointing._ Yes, I believe a war is exactly the stimulation I need.”

_Let the games begin._

 

 


	13. Manic Monday

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

/

“You’ll catch cold.”

“ _A_ cold. You’ll catch _a_ cold.”

“Your grammar propensities aside—”

“I’m _fine._ ”

“You know you have been in a delicate position—”

“It is nearly _summer_. I. Am. Fine.” A slender leg crossed sharply, emphasizing the annoyance felt. “Wait—did you just call me delicate?!”

Placating hands rose, “Oh come now, you know I meant no harm. I am just referring to how sickly you’ve been recently—”

“SICKLY? I’ll have you know, I am perfectly healthy! My mind is sharper than ever! I may even beat father in chess finally!”

An appeasing smile accompanied eyes closed in resignation, “Yes, yes, that’s all very well. I have no doubt your mind is razor sharp.”

“Somehow I doubt your sincerity.”

An abrupt sneeze rang out through the air, followed by a beat of silence—

Wide amethyst eyes narrowed, cutting sideways at the tall figure still smiling benignly.  

“Don’t you dare say a word.”

“Dually noted. Here is a blanket, all the same.”

“I don’t need it.”

“It compliments your lovely eyes! Don’t fuss so much. Just take it.”

He started to creep forward; smile ever present. A bead of sweat forming on the forehead of the smaller.

“No! Get away from me you stripper! Don’t make me order—!”

Sounds of a brief struggle and a toppling chair reached nearby working ears—causing a mixture of good-natured headshakes and exasperated sighs.

A deft pull and the blanket was wrapped snug.

“There! Now don’t you look cozy.”

That was met with a scathing look.

“Yes, _thank_ _you_ so much. Didn’t you have something to tell me?”

“Goodness me, that tongue of yours is quite pointed today, too.”

“What was that?!”

“Oh nothing,” A hand waved nonchalantly, “You are correct, it seems my eldest brother has turned up in the area recently. Rumor has it he has also developed a contract.”

Purple eyes lost their glare, taking on a speculative gleam. “Another Servamp? With an Eve?”

“Yes, Sloth has been flying under the radar for many years. As to why he has suddenly turned up, and has even gone so far as to enter into a contract, escapes me I’m afraid.”

Standing abruptly, a small fist clenched the air determinedly.

“We must go at once! I want to assess their skills myself.”

“But—”

“We are going, pervert. No arguing.”

Sighing in acquiescence, he could only nod. “Very well, at least let me get you a coat.”

Groaning, the younger barked out, “Dodo! Bring the car around at once!”

Blue hair and dark eyes appeared around the corner, blinking sleepily, “You called?”

A small hand dragged down a frustrated face.

“Yes! For heaven sake’s, is everyone unable to hear me today?!”

Dark eyes blinked again. “Well, you have been sick—”

“Oh not you too! Please just bring the car!”

“Er—right. Going now!” Dodo called out, hurried footsteps disappearing down the vast hallway.

“Found your coat and look, it matches the blanket! Isn’t that a pleasant coincidence?”

Another loud groan echoed throughout the mansion.

“Yes, I’m sure it is only a coincidence. Thank you, Lily.”

“Of course, sweet Misono. A gentleman must look after a lady. Especially my lady Eve.”

If anything, the forthcoming silence was even louder than her previous groan.

“…Let’s just go, you doting pervert.”

“Of course.”

/

     Across town, Mahiru was in a panic. She flew around her house, a whirlwind of school supplies and flying clothes.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! I am so _late!”_

Kuro, yawning widely, followed behind her at a more sedate pace.

“I still think we should stay home. Did you already forget that you passed out on me last night?”

Hopping on one foot, she glared stubbornly while trying to force her shoe on.

“I am fine. Besides, I have to go today! The school festival is tomorrow, and I have a million things left to do!”

Kuro could only sigh.

“Today is going to be bothersome, isn’t it?” He caught the small shoe aimed at his head and sighed deeper.

“Yep, definitely a pain in the ass.”

/

Blurbage: Oops…my hand slipped…guess Misono’s a girl too. Oh well, I’m not in control of this story anymore. Hope you enjoyed! It may be another two weeks before my next update, but this story is still very much alive! Thank you all for reading!

Ja ne!


	14. Flight of Feline

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to  **Strike Tanaka.**

Blurbage: Hope you enjoy! Ja ne!

/

“ _Ohnoohnoohno_ I am so _late!_ Why did you let me sleep so long Kuro?!” Mahiru wheezed as she sprinted down the sidewalk, bag thumping heavily against her back. A muffled reply carried up towards her ears, hinting at a deep annoyance bubbling underneath the high-pitch whine.

“You do remember you got _shot_ three days ago right? Are you really questioning why I let you rest?”

Mahiru scowled as she darted in and out of the throng of people around her. Full of dazed zombie-like commuters who had obviously not had their morning pick-me-up yet.

Teeth gritting, she bit down on her lip as she continued running. “All you ever want to do is sleep! What a lazy cat!”

“And you never want to sleep enough, housewife.”

“How many times do I have to say: I. Am. Not. A. Housewife!” Each word being punctuated with a labored puff of air.

“Tch, only a housewife would say that. Hey—!” he snarled in surprise as she rocketed around a corner, “would you stop jostling me so much!? I only have so much space in this tiny backpack!”

Despite her frenzied mind, the girl couldn’t help but smile at his grumbling.

“No one said you had to come to school with me.”

“Yeah, and leave you alone?” Kuro’s snorting reply was distinctive even though the bag, “You’d end up in even more trouble. Much less troublesome to just come with you.”

“Kuro, about that I really—"

“It’s fine.” Coming to an abrupt stop, Mahiru gasped as she at last reached the steps leading up to the school. Doubling over with her hands on her knees, she allowed her heavy bookbag to slide off her shoulder until it dangled in the crook of her arm.

_M-made it!_

“S-still—” she exhaled noisily trying to catch her breath, “—I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t had been there.”

For a long moment, the only sound was her ragged breathing. Then softly the sound of a zipper caught her ears. Glancing down, her brown eyes fell into somber red pools. A moment passed between them—the sudden shock of a pathway opening; decisive action as Kuro made his move.

Like oil over water, the essence of him slid smoothly over the surface of her mind.

_Mahiru._

The lingering harshness of her breathing evened out. She reached out tentatively, invisible fingers curling towards his echoing voice.

  _Kuro? What…is this?_

_The natural order of Servamp and Eve._

There was something so _right_ about his presence in her mind. As familiar as it was foreign. She was struck by a sudden thought. They had communicated like this before. Only last night she had answered his call without hesitation. As natural as breathing in an intense moment of battle. A moment where they had been more. They had been—

Her brow furrowed as his words distracted her.

 _Wait…_ _The natural order? What does that even mean?_

Impossibly, the cat sighed within her mind, _ugh never mind that for now._

He ignored her indignant huff.

_If you are going to be my Eve there are some things you need to know._

Kuro’s gaze unfaltering, Mahiru couldn’t help the tingle of awareness that shot down her spine. All annoyance forgotten as she raised a hand thoughtlessly reaching for midnight fur. Just before she made contact, the unforgiving scream of reality broke the spell.

Kuro grunted in alarmed surprise as she whirled around without warning. Her free hand slapping the side of her face harshly as utter dread colored her cheeks.

“SHIT!!! I only have one minute to get to class!!! MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE!!! KURO!!!! WHY DID YOU LET ME STAND HERE?!!!”

The frazzled vampire didn’t get a chance to respond as she rushed the steps. Bounding halfway up, she almost made it to the top in record speed.

Almost doesn’t award the late bird a worm though, now does it?

Her carelessness twisted around her body tangling one clumsy foot over the other. Her momentum too far ahead to stop her sudden offset in balance. She pinwheeled furiously to try and regain control over her top-heavy upper body, but gravity won out.

Falling backwards her eyes went wide as the blue sky flashed dizzily overhead.

“KURO!!!”

Then, she was falling.


End file.
